


Soumori Smoochtober 2018

by arihara



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, complete fluff, look at me i'm writing again, smoochtober, soumori is so valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihara/pseuds/arihara
Summary: a collection of kisses, one for every day of october! based on the smoochtober prompt list on twitter





	1. day 1: kiss on the hand

**Author's Note:**

> scene: origin photoshoot :)! very very cute... they're very cute

“How… how does it look?” Mori turned around in front of the mirror, inspecting the way his suit hugged his sides in the dressing room mirror. The scarf was a little lopsided, so he moved to adjust it. He was unsure about this. For SOARA’s ORIGIN photoshoot, Mori had been assigned a much different kind of outfit than normal. He was handed a sleek black suit with buckles and chains, the jacket with a long, ragged tail and the silver vest patterned with a black paisley, and he was told to make an “enticing” pose, whatever that meant. He tried to fix his slicked-back hair, but the black satin gloves he was given were making that a little difficult.

Soushi walked towards Mori with a smirk. He looked more natural in his long, black jacket and the shirt that fell just short enough to show off his abs. “Well, I think you look absolutely devilish,” Soushi said with a light chuckle. Mori froze as he felt fingers brushing down his arm. In the mirror, he could see Soushi standing behind him, touching him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Mori closed his eyes. “That was terrible.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Honestly, I’m at a loss for coherent flirting. You… you look really good, Mori.” Soushi put his hand on Mori’s shoulder and spun him around. Mori gulped. The yellow dye in Soushi’s tousled hair, the makeup accentuating his dark eyes, the black nail polish on the fingers that stroked Mori’s chin left him at a loss, too. Soushi smiled, and while at any other time Mori would have felt that it was a gentle, comforting, loving smile, with the way Soushi was dressed it felt more… enticing. Mori took note for the photoshoot.

“You look good too,” Mori said hoarsely. “They really like to make you sexy, huh. N-not that I’m complaining. I mean. You look ho—nice. Good.” He coughed. “Can you fix my hair?”

“Of course.” Soushi raised his fingers from Mori’s chin and brushed his bangs back gently, pushing them out of Mori’s eyes. As Mori felt himself burning up, Soushi placed his lips against his forehead, only increasing his feverish temperature and humiliating blush.

While Mori was about to clear his throat to thank him, Soushi took Mori’s gloved hand in his own and held it up. He looked up, eyes locking with Mori’s. “Don’t be nervous, okay? You really are beautiful. Hot. Sexy. All that. Way more than I am, even if the designers think I’m sexier.” He pulled the glove off of Mori’s hand and softly kissed his knuckles.

Mori smiled, the nerves in his stomach fading away. “Thanks, Sou.”

Soushi’s lips pressed again on Mori’s hand, just for a second, and when he pulled away there was a proud glimmer in his eyes. He clearly wholeheartedly believed everything he had said. “You’re gonna do great, Mori. I know it.”


	2. day 2: blowing a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this one was just complete self-indulgent fluff. soushi is a cheesy flirt bear with me

Mori was running late to class. He was never late to class. Of course, there was a decent reason for his lateness, he thought to himself as he climbed out of Soushi’s bed and ran a hand through his hair. Soushi shut his laptop. “Sorry I kept ya late,” he sighed, standing up after Mori. “Just wanted to finish that episode.”

Soushi’s chuckle was met with an exasperated eye roll from his boyfriend, who was making his way to the door already. “Yes, it was very good, but I’m going to be in trouble. ‘Sorry I’m late, I was watching sitcoms with while cuddling in bed with my boyfriend.’ Nobody gets away with that.” He rushed out of Soushi’s room and into his own to grab his bag and phone. The clock on his phone read 2:35—his class was at 2:45, a twenty-five minute train ride away. He sighed. This was a small seminar class where half of his final grade counted on participation. Of course this was the one he’d be late to.

When he turned out of his room, Soushi was standing in the hall with his hands on his hips. “You’re forgetting something, Mori,” he scolded.

Mori froze. “Yeah? Am I? What is it?”

“Gimme a kiss before ya go.”

Mori groaned and pushed past Soushi towards the elevator. “No way. You’re the reason I’m late, Sou. I love you, but I’m going to be petty for once.” As soon as he pressed the button, he felt Soushi grabbing his shoulder.

“What do you want?” Mori sighed.

“Kiss me.”

“No.” The elevator dinged, and when the door opened, Mori stepped inside and jammed his finger on the button to close the door. He was trying not to laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand as Soushi pouted at him from behind the closing doors.

After he got out of the elevator, Mori pulled out his phone to email his professor as he walked through the revolving doors of the dorms. He didn’t even get twenty feet before he heard a shout from above in the dorms.

“Oi! Mori!” Soushi’s voice called, and Mori squinted upward, trying to fight the sun’s glare on his glasses.

He took a step back and made eye contact with his grinning boyfriend who stood leaning against one of the fourth floor balconies, the one off of the living room. “What do you want, Sou, I’m late,” he shouted back.

“You forgot your kiss.” He blew a kiss to Mori before winking and turning around.

Mori shook his head. “Hey, Soushi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the worst.”

“Love ya too, Mori.”

As Soushi shut the door to the living room, Mori turned back to his half-written email and began to walk to the train station, trying to wipe the ridiculous, love-filled smile off his face.


	3. day 3: kiss on the cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a concept in which they start dating in high school and mori is a shy ball of anxiety who just wants to make soushi happy

Mori wouldn’t kiss Soushi.

It had hardly been two weeks since Soushi had brought himself to confess, so he’d give Mori the benefit of the doubt on this one. But regardless, it made him a little uneasy. He’d had a couple of brief relationships in previous years of high school and junior high, and usually whoever he was dating would jump at the chance to kiss him. There was this one girl who kissed him full on the lips whenever she saw him, even in school… But this wasn’t about her. She was long gone. He was dating Mori now, and Mori was weird about kissing. He’d be fine if Soushi kissed him, but the other way around… it never happened.

Which made it even worse, because he really felt like he loved Mori. He wanted this to last. His other relationships had been frivolities, him giving in to confessions because he took pity. But this time Soushi was the one to confess. He loved Mori. Deeply. So everything in his heart wanted this to go right, and less than two weeks in, it was already going wrong. At least, he hoped it wasn’t, but who was he to judge? Mori had always been shy about relationships. Maybe he wasn’t ready.

After band practice one day, Soushi asked Mori to walk with him. Mori agreed, and when Soushi took his hand, he tensed up a little. Once they got a few blocks away from school, Soushi stopped. “Mori, we need to talk about something.”

Mori froze completely. “Y-yeah? What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Soushi insisted. “I’m just… concerned.”

“About what?”

“Mori,” Soushi sighed, and he turned to face his boyfriend. “Mori, are ya sure you’re okay with dating me? You’re sure ya didn’t accept just to make me feel better?”

A shocked look crossed Mori’s face. “Of course! Soushi, I really care about you, okay? I wouldn’t lie to you. Um… what brought this question on?”

Soushi frowned, clearly seeing Mori’s panic and regretting asking him anything at all. “I just… hm. Is there any reason why ya won’t kiss me?” His heart instantly started pounding, telling him that he was being too intrusive, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted Mori to be comfortable, even if he himself was upset or guilty in the process.

“Well… um…” Mori started, but Soushi could tell he was struggling to find the words. “I’m scared I might do it wrong.”

Soushi squinted. “That you might... kiss me wrong?”

“Something like that,” Mori mumbled. “I know it’s embarrassing and irrational, but, Soushi, you know you’re my first boyfriend, right? And I don’t have any experience. So when you kiss me, that’s fine, because I like it, and you know what you’re doing. But I don’t. So I’m afraid. Um… if that makes sense.”

After a pause, Soushi found himself bursting out into laughter. Mori chuckled quietly, though his face still wore the fear he described. “Ah, sorry, Mori. I’m not laughing at you. I understand,” he clarified. “But you have no reason to be afraid, okay? It’s me. It’s just me. I’m sure you’re fine, right? Doesn’t matter who starts the kiss, it’s the same as when I kiss you, isn’t it? So, don’t worry. But you can take your time if you’re still nervous. Thanks for tellin’ me, though.”

Mori released an audible exhale. “Thanks, Sou. I’ll do my best. But for now… um…” After clearing his throat, Mori leaned over and hesitantly kissed Soushi’s cheek. “Goodnight, Sou.”

As Mori walked away, Soushi touched his cheek where Mori’s lips had been. His blush made his skin hot there, and he watched Mori walk down the street with a smile. “Goodnight, Mori,” he whispered.


	4. day 4: super secret kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one got really... spicy... whoops....... actually i don't regret it

“Soushi, we shouldn’t be doing this,” Mori muttered under his breath as he felt his back slam against the tiled wall. He didn’t have enough time to justify his statement before Soushi’s lips crashed onto his own again, followed by Soushi’s hands pressing his shoulders into the wall and fumbling with the buttons on his collar.

Soushi released the kiss for a moment, struggling with one button in particular that Mori knew was broken. “We shouldn’t. But we can. And we are.”

Of course, Mori knew that a venue bathroom during a rehearsal was not Soushi’s ideal time or place for a hookup, so he figured there was something else behind the passion and fervor with which he was being shoved against the wall. “Why now? Why not any other place, any other time?” He struggled to get his protests out, his sliver of rational mind fighting against, well, everything else. Sighing, he pulled away and put a finger against Soushi’s lips.

“No. Mori, when do we ever get time alone? We keep hiding this, but we don’t ever have time to be together. We have now. No one is here. No one has to know. Our little secret.” Soushi grabbed Mori’s wrist and, slowly, tantalizing, ran his tongue along Mori’s finger.

It was impossible for Mori to resist that.

———

Mori slipped his shirt on over his hickey-covered torso and pulled the broken button into its hole. He breathed heavily, glancing over at Soushi, who was tugging his pants back up over his hips. “Sou, we need to get back,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Right, right. Put your pants on.” Soushi flung Mori’s khakis at him, and Mori turned bright red as he slipped them on.

He stepped closer to Soushi, wrapping his arms around his neck and playing with the longer strands of his hair. When Soushi smirked, he gave him a small, brief kiss. “Our little secret.”

Soushi chuckled. “Let’s get back to rehearsal.”


	5. day 5: surprise kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mori hates mornings and survives only on coffee and sheer willpower: a fact

It took a lot of effort for Mori to drag himself out of bed. He was beginning to develop a cold, and as he rose and slid his feet into his slippers, he sniffled a little. It was a chilly winter morning, one of those days where the temperature was too low for it to snow, which didn’t make his motivation to get up and go to class any better. But, regardless, it was Mori. As much as he hated it, he forced himself to get up out of bed and shuffle tiredly into the kitchen.

Although the kitchen was even colder than he kept his bedroom, and he had to fight a shiver, there was one good thing awaiting him: coffee. A pained grin crossed his face when he realized that nobody had turned the coffee pot on. It would take thirty minutes to brew. He didn’t have the patience for that at, what… six-thirty in the morning. Unfortunately, however, there was no choice.

He sighed, reluctantly poured some water and coffee grounds into the machine, and turned it on before dragging himself to the couch and flopping facedown onto the cushions. He let out a loud groan. Nobody else was ever awake at this hour—except for Ren, but he was downstairs practicing kendo—so he had no one to complain to. After what felt like thirty minutes but was more like thirty seconds, Mori yanked himself up into a sitting position and turned on the TV.

He stared at it blankly. Without really paying attention to anything that was on, due to lack of sleep and ability to focus, he absentmindedly flipped through the channels. It took about two minutes for him to get bored. “Fine. This is fine,” he grumbled to himself as he settled on a home improvement show.

Mori was not a morning person.

As he slowly became accustomed to being awake, he found himself more and more invested in the show. He commented to himself about how ugly this woman’s choice of drapes was, the fact that they chose the wrong house that only had one and a half bathrooms, and the absolute horror of trying to install an island into a tiny apartment kitchen. Frankly, he’d been watching the show and complaining about it for long enough that he forgot to keep track of his coffee or pay attention to anything else.

“That distressed oak countertop is absolutely horrendous,” he criticized.

“Good morning, Mr. Interior Design Expert,” came a voice from behind him.

Mori yelped and turned around to see Soushi standing over the couch with a smug look on his face, and before he could make a snide, pre-caffeinated remark, he felt Soushi’s fingers grasping his chin and Soushi’s lips against his. The gentle kiss lingered a little longer than it needed to, but Mori felt his frustration and embarrassment melting away.

Although, he noticed something.

As Soushi pulled away, Mori raised his eyebrows. “You taste like coffee.”

Soushi chuckled. “Do I? Must be from the coffee I’m drinking.” He raised his free hand, which held Mori’s giant green mug and emitted the strong, bitter scent of black coffee.

“Hey, give me that, you asshole,” Mori laughed, reaching for his mug. Soushi gave it up without a fight, and he smiled as Mori took a long, passionate sip and let out a sigh.

After a moment, Soushi came over and sat next to his tired, grumpy boyfriend (whose mood was slightly better now that he had both coffee and Soushi). “So, Mori. What’s the deal with the countertop?”

Mori put his arm around Soushi. “It’s hideous. Isn’t it? Just look at that.”

“Absolutely awful,” Soushi murmured, leaning his head on Mori’s shoulder. “The oak is a terrible choice.”

“Agreed,” Mori sighed, and he sipped his coffee once more.


	6. day 6: friendly kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i forgot to write this yesterday i was so tired
> 
> i'm sorry for the angst too i promise it really does mean something mori just doesn't know it yet... one of these chapters will be a continuation of this. soon.

“Soushi. Open it.” Mori, as well as their other three band members, hovered over Soushi’s shoulders as he held the envelope with their audition results. Mori grasped Soushi’s upper arm anxiously, trying to tune out Sora’s muttering and Nozomu’s nervous whining. After a few seconds of telling everyone to shut up, Soushi broke open the seal.

He sighed. “Oi. Stop tryin’ to peek,” he grumbled, swatting Nozomu’s hand away. “Alright, hmm… ‘Congratulations on your…’ blah blah blah, the next round is in a couple months, cool. Alright.” He folded the letter up and set it on the table.

Everyone was silent, staring at Soushi, waiting for him to say something.

“What?” Soushi snapped.

Sora cleared his throat.

Soushi frowned. “Oh. Yeah. We passed.”

“We did?!” Nozomu shouted, and after some initial gasps, the entire group joined him in his shouting. Mori’s kitchen was filled with yells and cheers, with Sora and dancing around, Nozomu enveloping Ren in a tight hug, the energy of the band shooting through the roof. Soushi felt the grip on his shoulder tighten, and he turned to look at Mori, who stood next to him with a wide grin and shining eyes.

“We did it, Mori,” Soushi said with a chuckle.

Mori, who had clearly been trying to hold his childlike excitement in, let all of his passion loose at that moment. He began to laugh and cheer like his energetic juniors, wrapping his arms around a flustered Soushi. “I’m so happy, Sou,” Mori cried. Before Soushi could process anything, Mori placed a passionate kiss on his lips and broke out into laughter again as if nothing had happened. “I’m so proud of us,” he giggled. His smile was infectious, and although Soushi’s stomach was doing somersaults and backflips, he couldn’t help himself from laughing along with Mori.

“M-me too,” Soushi managed, and then suddenly Mori was gone, bracing Sora in a deep hug, patting Nozomu’s head, trying to encourage Ren to let loose, too. The sight of Mori like that didn’t help Soushi’s confused heart sort itself out any better.

Mori would later come to say that the kiss was purely on instinct, out of excitement and happiness and pride, and how it didn’t mean anything, he swore. Soushi would pretend to be relieved, but his heart would ache. He would come to wish for years for it to mean something. To mean anything at all.


	7. day 7: forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm still a day behind but i PROMISE i'll post chapter 8 later tonight. and then i'll be back on my game
> 
> have some tooth-rottingly sweet domestic fluff uwu

Soushi was never a huge fan of mornings. He was better than his boyfriend, who was universally known as the opposite of a morning person, but he still struggled to pull himself out of bed and get up. Especially when his progress was impeded by Mori’s warm, cozy body snuggled up against his own, his gentle breaths in a steady rhythm and his soft hair brushing against Soushi’s bare chest.

Today, fortunately, they didn’t need to get up. They had a day off, so Soushi would be perfectly content with staying there with Mori forever. His arms were wrapped around Mori’s torso, and as his fingers fiddled with the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, a warm grin spread across his face. He really never wanted to leave. Mori wasn’t even awake, but his lips were turned up in a gentle smile as he breathed quietly into Soushi’s shoulder. Soushi thought Mori looked more than angelic.

Watching Mori sleep so soundly and so sweetly, Soushi felt his heart rise up in his chest. It was amazing how Mori could fill him with so much joy without even being conscious. He truly was in love, he thought happily. The only thing that could make his heart soar like this with no prompt or action was deep, true love.

Soushi reached a hand up and absently stroked Mori’s hair, playing with the fine strands and watching them fall against his skin. He knew Mori was usually embarrassed when he did this—his face would turn red, he would shake his head until Soushi’s hand fell away and his hair wound up tousled and messy—but, since Mori was asleep, he couldn’t resist. It was beyond adorable, the way his bangs hung at an awkward angle onto Soushi’s shoulder, leaving his pale forehead exposed.

It was almost an obligation, Soushi decided. Carefully, so as not to wake Mori, he leaned his head down and placed a brush of a kiss on his forehead, feeling himself heat up. He wasn’t typically one for these cute, sappy gestures, but, well, Mori wasn’t awake. He’d never know.

Or, maybe not. Mori giggled quietly, so quietly that Soushi almost didn’t notice, and he pulled his head away from Soushi’s chest. A wide, bright smile shone from his face, nearly blinding Soushi with its beauty. “Cute,” Mori whispered. “That’s cute.”

Soushi cleared his throat. “W-what’s cute? I didn’t do anything.”

Mori giggled again, slightly more awake, and brought his face right up against Soushi’s. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you watching me sleep, playing with my hair, kissing my forehead… You’re a sap, Sou. You’re just in denial.”

“No I’m not.”

“You tell yourself that.” Mori closed his eyes and lazily kissed Soushi on the tip of his nose before curling up against his chest again. “I’m going back to sleep,” he murmured.

Soushi, who could feel how red his entire body was becoming, only nodded and instinctively wrapped his dozy boyfriend with his arms again. “Sleep well,” he managed. Mori hummed in response, pulling himself closer and, within seconds, beginning to let out cute, high-pitched snores.

The butterflies in Soushi’s stomach were refusing to let him sleep, but he was okay with that. He was content with watching Mori forever.


	8. day 8: kiss on the nape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on my bs!!! heck yeah!!! sorry again for the spiciness w-whoops
> 
> i don't know how the dorm bathrooms work. i'm going to assume they each have their own bathroom but i honestly have no idea just bear with me here okay

Fresh out of the shower, Mori wrapped his towel around his waist and sighed at the steam that fogged up the mirror. He was often cold, so hot showers were natural for him. But he always hated the fog. He needed the mirror, thank you very much.

He tried to wipe the fog off with his hand, but it came back in a few seconds. “Fine,” he sighed, as he picked up his hair dryer and comb and headed out into the hall.

He knocked on Soushi’s door. “Hey, Sou? Mind if I use your mirror?” An affirmative grunt came from inside, so he opened the door and made his way to Soushi’s bathroom, where he plugged in his hair dryer. This was such a pain. Just to dry his hair, he had to go all the way ten feet down the hall. It was horrible.

As he was running the hot dryer over his wet locks, he heard Soushi get up from the couch where he had been reading and join him in the bathroom. Soushi said something, but Mori couldn’t hear him over the sound of the dryer. He shut it off. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, you look really hot right now, Mori,” Soushi responded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Mori’s bare waist. Mori watched himself blush in the mirror, clearing his throat before setting the dryer down.

“You’re just saying that because I’m mostly naked,” he teased with a laugh.

Soushi ran one hand up and down Mori’s bare chest, sending shivers through his body. “Yeah, well, I like you naked. But also, you just look nice, just ‘cause you’re you. You’re really pretty, you know that?”

One of Soushi’s fingers brushed over a nipple, and Mori gasped. “Sou, I…”

“Oh, don’t deny it, angel.” Soushi pressed his lips against the nape of Mori’s neck briefly, and when he pulled away, Mori found himself wishing for more contact. It was clear that Soushi saw the reaction in Mori’s eyes in the mirror, as he began to kiss the delicate skin again, this time sucking on it, catching it with his teeth, as a purplish mark began to form.

Mori hummed quietly as Soushi worked from one side of his neck to the other. “God, Sou. I’ve just gotten out of the shower, and you’re already going to make me all messy again.”

“Well,” Soushi muttered against Mori’s skin, “I never actually said I was gonna do that much. But, if that’s what you want…” As his teeth grazed Mori’s shoulder, Soushi reached down and let the towel loose. He smirked into the mirror so that Mori could see. “I guess I can mess you up.”


	9. day 9: passionate kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember that scenario i said i'd resolve? well, here you go. almost two years later but hey at least they're happy now

Today, SOARA was celebrating two years since their band had formed. Two years since Sora had offered up a performance on graduation day, borrowing instruments from the light music club and begging his four friends to be members of his band. Two years since Soushi had agreed to play the drums for what he thought would be a little fun, but what turned out to be his entire career for the foreseeable future. It was a journey he’d embarked not on his own, but with four of his closest friends. One of them, of course, being Mori—the person whom Soushi had loved since their earliest days of friendship.

They lived together in a dorm now, Ren and Nozomu were nearing their high school graduation, and Soushi was nearly nineteen years old. Mori’s own birthday had been just a few days prior. Soushi had been too afraid then to give Mori the gift he had been storing in his room for nearly as long as SOARA had been called SOARA, but tonight, after their anniversary celebration, he felt some sort of push. His fear lingered, but it was tucked far enough behind his hopes that he almost could ignore it.

After the others had gone to bed, Soushi grabbed Mori’s shoulder. “Oi, Mori,” he managed, “If you don’t mind stayin’ up a few more minutes, eh, I have something for you.”

Mori’s eyebrows raised. “Really? What is it?”

With a brief hesitation, Soushi handed the envelope over. “You don’t have to read it now. Whenever you feel like it.” To his dismay, Mori opened the seal right in front of his eyes. Even worse, he began to read aloud.

“Mori,” Mori read with a nervous flutter in his voice. “I’ve been thinking about that night when we passed our auditions. Remember? You were so excited that you… kissed me. And then you claimed it was nothing. Meant nothing. But I’ve been foolishly hoping that somehow, you were wrong. There’s no way for me to find out without telling you this, though, because I know you. I know you’d never say anything. So I’m gonna say something. Are you sure it didn’t mean anything? Are you sure?”

Mori took a deep breath and stared at Soushi with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Soushi swallowed. He’d put their entire friendship on the line here, hadn’t he?

“Am… am I sure?” Mori muttered, not losing his gaze on Soushi. He frowned. “I’m… I’m not. Sou, I’ve been thinking about that too. Endlessly. And in hindsight, I don’t think it meant nothing. No, I  _ know _ that. I just didn’t realize it then. Sou… I, um… I don’t know how to say this, but…” 

Instead of saying anything, instead of finishing his thought, Mori dropped the letter to the ground, reached his arms around Soushi’s neck, and pulled him down into a deep, fervent kiss. Soushi was caught by surprise—first of all, Mori was kissing him; and, second of all, he was kissing him with such passion and roughness that Soushi hadn’t thought the angelic boy capable of. Despite his shock, though, he couldn’t help but to return the kiss even harder, filling his mouth with the taste of Mori until he needed to stop to breathe.

When Soushi pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily, eyes wide, cheeks pink. Soushi wrapped his hands around Mori’s torso and pulled him against his chest.

“So, did  _ that _ kiss mean something?” Soushi whispered, futilely trying to make some sort of joke.

Mori leaned his head against Soushi’s shoulder with a deep sigh. “Of course it did,” he laughed. “Although I thought that was clear. Sou, it means I love you.”

“Well, I love you, too,” Soushi muttered. He couldn’t tell if the racing heartbeat he felt against his skin was his own or Mori’s. As Mori played with the ends of his hair, he smiled. Their heartbeats had come together, he decided.


End file.
